Good night & Good morning
by Narcisa Le Fay
Summary: Porque só Harry conseguia trazer alegria para suas manhãs...  Drarry
1. Chapter 1

Título: Good night & good morning

Sumário: Porque só Harry conseguia trazer alegria para suas manhãs... [Drarry]

Autora: Narcisa Le Fay

Beta: Retty-chan.

Classificação: K+

Gênero: geral

Aviso: drabbles escritas para o projeto DROPS 2.0 da sessão Drarry do 6v. Eu escolhi pegar dez itens e trabalhar as manhãs e noites dos dois. Espero que gostem.

Item utilizado: espelho.

Fic yaoi; não gosta, não leia.

Harry Potter não me pertence, mas essa fic sim. Entendeu?

**Espelho**

Harry não entendia porque, todas as manhãs, Draco olhava-se tanto no espelho. Harry precisava apenas de uma conferida; Draco precisava de três.

Uma assim que levantava.

Uma enquanto se decidia entre duas roupas

E uma ao ficar pronto.

É gostar muito da própria imagem...

"Eu não gosto tanto da minha própria imagem como você pensa" Draco disse, lendo, como de costume, os pensamentos do namorado, enquanto terminava de abotoar a camisa.

"Então por que se olha tanto no espelho?" Harry perguntou sem conseguir se controlar.

"A primeira é para ver se há alguma marca da noite anterior; a segunda, pelo motivo óbvio de escolher a roupa do trabalho" Draco disse se aproximando de Harry, que se encontrava sentado na cama, ouvindo tudo.

"E a terceira?" Harry perguntou enquanto Draco alisava os seus cabelos.

"É para ver você me encarando, através do espelho. Você pode não perceber, mas sempre faz isso enquanto eu estou me olhando no espelho. Você, senhor testa rachada, gosta de me analisar..." disse Draco empurrando Harry na cama.

Apesar de estar inconformado com o que Draco acabar de dizer, Harry não se importou em ser jogado na cama.

E nem que Draco teria que olhar por uma quarta vez no espelho, mais tarde, para ver se as roupas do trabalho não estavam muito amassadas.

**Continua**.

**Nota da autora**: primeiro capítulo da coleção. Espero que tenham gostado. Os capítulos irão se alternando entre manhãs e noites do casal.

Agradeço a Tangerina por betar essa fic e ser meu "canto de idéias insanas".

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Good night & good morning

Sumário: Porque só Harry para conseguir trazer alegria para suas manhãs... [Drarry]

Autora: Narcisa Le Fay

Beta: Retty-chan

Classificação: K+

Gênero: geral

Aviso: drabbles escritas para o projeto DROPS 2.0 da sessão Drarry do 6v. Eu escolhi pegar cada dez itens e trabalhar as manhãs e noites dos dois. Espero que gostem.

Item utilizado: travesseiro.

Fic yaoi; não gosta, não leia.

Harry Potter não me pertence, mas essa fic sim. Entendeu?

**Travesseiro**

Draco tinha a mania de roubar todos os travesseiros da casa para si, o que causava a Harry sérias dores de cabeça ao dormir.

"Potter, você pode muito bem se virar com uma almofada" Draco disse, pegando o travesseiro de Harry e abraçando.

"Poder eu posso, mas Draco, você sabe que isso me dá dor no pescoço." Harry respondeu, tirando o seu travesseiro dos braços de Draco.

"E você sabe que mais importante que o seu pescoço é o conforto dos meus braços" disse um Draco irritado, encarando a parede.

"Eu não te entendo. Você tem dois travesseiros em baixo do pescoço, um no meio das pernas, um para apoiar a bunda – oh, desculpe, apoiar o seu _traseiro sonserino – _e agora quer o meu? Posso saber por que?" disse Harry inconformado com a necessidade de "apoio" do namorado.

"Porque tem o seu cheiro..." respondeu Draco ainda encarando a parede, mas Harry sabia que ele estava vermelho.

"Você sabe que poderia simplesmente me abraçar, não sabe?" Harry disse enquanto passeava os dedos pelas costas do loiro.

"Sim, eu sei. Mas aí, Potter, em que travesseiro eu apoiaria o meu 'traseiro sonserino?'"

Harry não precisou responder essa pergunta com palavras; e Draco, nessa noite, dormiu sem travesseiro...

Continua.

Nota da autora: segundo capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado. Obrigada atodos que comentaram e/ou favoritaram a estória. Responderei os reviews ainda essa semana

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay


	3. Chapter 3

Título: Good night & good morning

Sumário: Porque só Harry conseguia trazer alegria para suas manhãs... [Drarry]

Autora: Narcisa Le Fay

Beta: Retty

Classificação: K+

Gênero: geral

Aviso: drabbles escritas para o projeto DROPS 2.0 da sessão Drarry do 6v. Eu escolhi pegar cada dez itens e trabalhar as manhãs e noites dos dois. Espero que gostem.

Item utilizado: Inverno.

Fic yaoi; não gosta, não leia.

Harry Potter não me pertence, mas essa fic sim. Entendeu?

**Inverno**

Draco tinha sérios problemas para acordar durante o inverno. Harry podia oferecer qualquer coisa, dizer qualquer coisa: Draco precisava de quinze minutos de preparo mental para sequer pensar em colocar os pés no chão e se levantar.

O problema é que isso resultava no atraso dos dois**,** já que Draco se recusava a dormir mais cedo ou a acordar mais tarde.

"Não quero mexer com minha rotina e conseqüentemente com meu corpo, Harry" era o que ele dizia.

E como Draco, que odiava se atrasar, acabava, em todas as manhãs de inverno, brigando com Harry por não tê-lo tirado da cama.

E Harry fingia-se de ofendido.

Porque não é como se ele se importasse em chegar atrasado se ele podia ficar mais quinze minutos observando Draco...

**Continua.**

Nota da autora: terceiro capítulo. De fato, a idéia para essa fic surgiu a partir de uma imagem mostrando o Harry sendo incapaz de forçar o Draco a levantar cedo XD.

Obrigada a todos que comentaram o capítulo passado^^.

Bom, espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay


	4. Chapter 4

Título: Good night & good morning

Sumário: Porque só Harry conseguia trazer alegria para suas manhãs... [Drarry]

Autora: Narcisa Le Fay

Beta: Retty

Classificação: K+

Gênero: geral

Aviso: drabbles escritas para o projeto DROPS 2.0 da sessão Drarry do 6v. Eu escolhi pegar cada dez itens e trabalhar as manhãs e noites dos dois. Espero que gostem.

Item utilizado: mãos.

Fic yaoi; não gosta, não leia.

Harry Potter não me pertence, mas essa fic sim. Entendeu?

**Mão**

Não importava o quão cansado Harry estivesse: ele sempre procurava as mãos de Draco antes de dormir.

Eram a sua segurança. Não importava o quão ruim tivesse sido seu dia, os dedos de Draco entrelaçados aos seus, antes de dormir, era tudo que ele precisava para ter certeza de que estava bem.

Draco era quem o amparava; quem o sustentava e, acima de tudo, quem o amava.

E Harry podia sentir tudo isso apenas sentindo os dedos de Draco próximos ao seu.

O amor de Draco era a mão que acariciava Harry ao final do dia.

O mundo podia explodir lá fora; enquanto Harry tivesse as mãos de Draco junto as suas, tudo estaria bem para ele.

Continua.

Nota da autora: essa é a menor drabbles da coleção, mas, apesar disso, eu gosto muito dela. Espero que tenham gostado também.

O projeto já chegou ao fim no 6v, mas continuarei postando os capítulos ^^

Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram ^^

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay


	5. Chapter 5

Título: Goodnight & good morning

Sumário: Porque só Harry conseguia trazer alegria para suas manhãs... [Drarry]

Autora: Narcisa Le Fay

Beta: Retty

Classificação: K+

Gênero: geral

Aviso: drabbles escritas para o projeto DROPS 2.0 da sessão Drarry do 6v. Eu escolhi pegar cada dez itens e trabalhar as manhãs e noites dos dois. Espero que gostem.

Item utilizado: xícara.

Fic yaoi; não gosta, não leia.

Harry Potter não me pertence, mas essa fic sim. Entendeu?

**Xícara**

Draco gostava de comprar xícaras em pares. Ele não conseguia entrar em uma loja e comprar uma xícara para substituir a que fora quebrada.

Se uma fora quebrada, seu par era aposentado.

Na verdade, as xícaras que perderam seu par tinham um canto especial no armário. Draco costumava chamar o lugar de "o santuário das viúvas".

"Nada pode substituir a que foi quebrada" era o que Draco costumava afirmar. Era o modo dele de dizer que a relação terminasse, ele ficaria sozinho.

O que Harry achava um pouco melodramático demais... Mas**,** bem, não contestava.

Não é como ele não gostasse de ser a única xícara na vida de Draco...

Continua.

Nota da autora: mais uma drabbles bem pequenininha. Espero que tenham gostado

Beijos^.~


	6. Chapter 6

Título: Good night & good morning

Sumário: Porque só Harry conseguia trazer alegria para suas manhãs... [Drarry]

Autora: Narcisa Le Fay

Beta: Retty

Classificação: K+

Gênero: geral

Aviso: drabbles escritas para o projeto DROPS 2.0 da sessão Drarry do 6v. Eu escolhi pegar cada dez itens e trabalhar as manhãs e noites dos dois. Espero que gostem.

Item utilizado: tentação.

Fic yaoi; não gosta, não leia.

Harry Potter não me pertence, mas essa fic sim. Entendeu?

**Tentação**

Harry Potter tinha um segredo. Um segredo que ele só não contava a Draco por medo de levar um Avada Kedavrana cara.

Draco falava enquanto dormia; mas esse não era o segredo – o próprio loiro tinha lhe contado isso.

O segredo era que Harry fazia perguntas cabeludas a Draco, aproveitando da situação indefesa e sincera do loiro.

Por exemplo, na noite passada ele descobrira que Draco teve seu primeiro sonho erótico com ele aos quinze anos.

Harry também descobriu que Draco era incapaz de falar 'Potter' sem soar arrogante.

E isso era tão, mas tão lufo!

Era uma tentação muito grande poder saber coisas sobre Draco, e Harry, sendo curioso, não perdia a oportunidade.

Draco era sua única tentação e qualquer coisa – incluindo segredo cabeludos – relacionada a ele era por demais importante para não ser ouvida.

Oh Merlin, Harry rezava todas as noites, depois de terminar o batalhão de perguntas impróprias, que Draco não descobrisse seu pequeno fetiche.

Seria uma pena não poder mais descobrir coisas sobre Draco... 

**Continua.**

**Nota da Autora: **mais um capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay


	7. Chapter 7

Título: Good night & good morning

Sumário: Porque só Harry conseguia trazer alegria para suas manhãs... [Drarry]

Autora: Narcisa Le Fay

Beta: Retty

Classificação: K+

Gênero: geral

Aviso: drabbles escritas para o projeto DROPS 2.0 da sessão Drarry do 6v. Eu escolhi pegar cada dez itens e trabalhar as manhãs e noites dos dois. Espero que gostem.

Item utilizado: espelho.

Fic yaoi; não gosta, não leia.

Harry Potter não me pertence, mas essa fic sim. Entendeu?

**Gravata**

Harry odeia gravatas. Elas apertam, sufocam e são desnecessárias.

E ele nunca fica tão bem quanto Draco quando as usa. Não que Harry ficasse estranho com uma gravata: Draco apenas parecia ter nascido para usar uma.

Era um tipo de roupa – _acessório, Potter, por favor! _Ele podia ouvir, em sua mente, Draco corrigindo-o – que simplesmente combinava com Draco

"Não sei por que você ainda insiste em usar gravatas. Francamente, Potter, não é como se alguém no Ministério fosse reclamar se você aparecesse sem." Disse Draco arrancando a gravata vermelha das mãos do moreno.

Harry sempre perdia cinco minutos tentando amarrar o acessório antes que Draco, irritado com a demora e perda de tempo, puxasse de suas mãos e amarrasse com força o tecido em volta do pescoço do namorado.

"É praxe, Draco. Não é você quem sempre diz que tradições devem ser seguidas?" disse Harry, com um sorriso de escárnio.

"Só quando elas não me atrasam" Harry riu diante da tentativa do outro de parecer nervoso. Draco odeia o trabalho; não é como se ele se sentisse ansioso para chegar ao Ministério, de qualquer modo.

Além do que, Draco usava esses cinco minutos para observar Harry e lembrá-lo, com comentários sarcásticos, de que ele era melhor que o "salvador do mundo mágico".

"Se Voldemort dissesse sua vida por um nó na minha gravata, você teria morrido" era o comentário preferido de Draco.

Gravatas são sufocantes, apertadas e desnecessárias, mas Harry finge que é importante usá-las para que Draco possa começar todas as manhãs rindo.

Continua.

Nota da autora: mais um capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay


	8. Chapter 8

Título: Good night & good morning

Sumário: Porque só Harry conseguia trazer alegria para suas manhãs... [Drarry]

Autora: Narcisa Le Fay

Beta: Retty

Classificação: K+

Gênero: geral

Aviso: drabbles escritas para o projeto DROPS 2.0 da sessão Drarry do 6v. Eu escolhi pegar cada dez itens e trabalhar as manhãs e noites dos dois. Espero que gostem.

Item utilizado: arrepio.

Fic yaoi; não gosta, não leia.

Harry Potter não me pertence, mas essa fic sim. Entendeu?

**Arrepio**

Draco também tinha um segredo. Algo que ele fazia nas madrugadas em que Harry dormia antes dele.

Algo só dele por escolha. Ao contrário do outro, Draco mantém o que sabe em segredo não por medo de levar uma imperdoável na fuça.

Não, o fato era que Draco gostava de manter a informação para si por puro sadismo. Saber de algo que Harry desconhecia ajudava a inflar o ego do loiro.

Draco sempre foi um sádico de marca maior; por isso seu segredo era que ele gostava de causar arrepios no corpo do namorado.

Não arrepios eróticos, daqueles que fazem Harry quase gritar de prazer. Não,Draco gostava daqueles que faziam Harry se mexer como se estivesse fugindo.

Harry chutava, virara, balançava os braços e mexia o pescoço em uma velocidade incrível.

Sem nunca acordar.

Se o arrepio era mais forte, Harry quase caia da cama – oh, espere, um dia ele caiu; foi muito divertido fingir-se de irritado pelo "barulho que o descontrolado causou" -; se mais suave, Harry quase ria.

Era como se alguém estivesse fazendo-lhe cócegas.

Potter, Potter, Potter... Tapado até quando dorme.

Bom, já fazia um bom tempo que Draco estava nesse jogo de "vamos fazer o Potter rolar que nem palhaço". Era melhor terminar por hoje.

Se bem que, mais um arrepio só para encerra a noite seria perfeito...

Continua.

Nota da autora: estamos chegando na reta final; mais dois capítulos e a fic acaba.

Espero que tenham gostado desse também.

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay


	9. Chapter 9

Título: Good night & good morning

Sumário: Porque só Harry conseguia trazer alegria para suas manhãs... [Drarry]

Autora: Narcisa Le Fay

Beta: Retty

Classificação: K+

Gênero: geral

Aviso: drabbles escritas para o projeto DROPS 2.0 da sessão Drarry do 6v. Eu escolhi pegar cada dez itens e trabalhar as manhãs e noites dos dois. Espero que gostem.

Item utilizado: pedras.

Fic yaoi; não gosta, não leia.

Harry Potter não me pertence, mas essa fic sim. Entendeu?

**Pedras**

"Pedras, Potter? De todas as coisas que você já quis fazer na cama, essa é a mais bizarra. Sério, o que dá nos trouxas para brincar com pedras?" Draco disse, já de pijama, sentado na cama, e analisando as pedras coloridas que Harry tinha disposto sobre a cama deles.

"Harry e suas idéias bizarras**"** era o que Draco pensava.

"Não são simples pedras, Draco! São pedras do jogo Escravo**s** de Jó!" Harry respondeu indignado ao mesmo tempo que organizava os objetos para o jogo.

"E eu lá sei o que é isso, Potter? E isso não muda o que eu falei; trouxas deveriam escolher melhor seus brinquedos".

"Bem, não importa. Vamos jogar?"

"Potter," Draco disse calmamente como se falasse com uma criança com déficit de atenção "são onze horas da noite de um domingo! Por que você quer jogar?"

"Porque é divertido!"

"Potter, não tem nada de divertido ficar passando a pedra um para o outro!"

"Tem sim! Sabia que se você passar a pedra no momento errado, tem que tirar uma peça de roupa?"

Draco achou que era uma piada, mas ao olhar para a expressão inocente de Harry não pode acreditar que ele estivesse mentindo.

Pobre, pobre Draco... Acabou sem suas roupas.

Talvez ele devesse aprender a reconhecer as falsas expressões de inocência de Harry...

Ou talvez não.

Na manhã seguinte, Draco acordou recitando o seguinte verso

"No meio da cama tinha um Potter  
tinha um Potter com pedras na cama  
tinha uma pedra  
no meio das pernas do Potter.

Nunca me esquecerei desse acontecimento  
na vida de minhas retinas tão fatigadas.  
Nunca me esquecerei que no meio do Potter  
tinha uma pedra  
tinha uma pedra no meio da cama  
no meio da nossa cama tinha um Potter..."

Continua.

Nota da autora: o poema usado como base é de Carlos Dummond de Andrades. Que ele me perdoe pela infâmia...

E não, eu não sei se na Inglaterra eles jogam Escravos de Jó. Mas vamos relevar XD

Bom, espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay


	10. Chapter 10

Título: Good night & good morning

Sumário: Porque só Harry conseguia trazer alegria para suas manhãs... [Drarry]

Autora: Narcisa Le Fay

Beta: Retty

Classificação: K+

Gênero: geral

Aviso: drabbles escritas para o projeto DROPS 2.0 da sessão Drarry do 6v. Eu escolhi pegar cada dez itens e trabalhar as manhãs e noites dos dois. Espero que gostem.

Item utilizado: gato.

Fic yaoi; não gosta, não leia.

Harry Potter não me pertence, mas essa fic sim. Entendeu?

**Gato**

"Miaaaau..." Draco, de olho fechados e esgotado, escutou.

Parecia ser um gato.

Não, devia ser um sonho. Era cedo - não, ele não ia abrir os olhos para verificar as horas – e ele estava com sono.

Harry não seria maluco de comprar um gato: ele sabia da alergia de Draco.

Porém, Draco ouviu novamente o miado...

"Draaaaco, abra os olhos" Draco pôde ouvir Harry dizer bem próximo ao seu corpo, mas não soube direcionar a voz, apenas sentindo um peso macio e quente em sua barriga.

O maldito Potter tinha comprado um gato!

Draco, ainda de olhos fechados, contou até vinte mentalmente e começou a pensar em todos os argumentos para fazer Harry se livrar do bicho.

Infelizmente, a letargia matinal impedia que Draco pensasse em algo melhor do que "vou te castrar" e notar que ele não sentira a costumeira falta de ar que tinha quando estava perto de gatos.

"Potter, eu vou te matar." E então Draco abriu os olhos e viu a última coisa que esperava: Harry Potter usando orelhas de gato – daquelas que ele tinha visto uma menina trouxa usar nas ruas, um dia – e apoiado em sua barriga.

Draco não soube o que fazer.

E Harry percebeu.

"Que foi Malfoy? O gato comeu a sua língua?" disse Harry com um olhar malicioso.

E então Draco riu. Rui alto e abertamente como dificilmente ele fazia.

Riu de um modo que só Harry conseguia fazê-lo.

Porque só Harry conseguia trazer alegria para suas manhãs...

Fim.

Nota da autora: bom, esse é o último capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado dele e da fic.

Agradecimento especial para a _The Awesomest Tangerine in the Whole Fucking World._ Ela sabe quem é e quanto eu amo.

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay


End file.
